Noriaki Kakyoin
Noriaki Kakyoin (花京院典明, Kakyoin Noriaki) is a major character featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders and a playable character from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure video game series. He is easily recognizable by his fitted school uniform (usually colored green), green eyes, double cherry-shaped earrings and reddish hair. Biography The Legacy of Noriaki Kakyoin *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (1993)'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (1998)'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (1998-2012)'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (2013-2014)'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015-2016)'' Personality Though Kakyoin comes across as cold, he is actually a warm and loyal fighter. He will support his comrades actively and fights for things that are ethically right. He hates bowing down or brown-nosing and only respectable people can be viewed as his friends. He is straight to the point but nice and cares very strongly for his friends. He resents people who plot secret schemes. He mentions he could never relate to people because of his ability, and thus never desired to make friends for most of his life; this changed when he discovered other people who also had stands. After Jotaro releases him from Dio's control, Kakyoin joins Jotaro's group in the quest to destroy Dio as compensation for having acted as Dio's pawn. Some of his personality undergoes changes in the middle of the story, and this is attributed to the events after his encounters with Mannish Boy and N'Dour. He eventually sheds his "repentant" attitude. In addition to the above traits, he now has more confidence and has regained a lot of his pride. He also has a profound respect for his parents, remembering them before his eventual death. Theme Song Sprites Trivia *Kakyoin is the only protagonist to wield a long-range stand in part 3, and hence, is the first ever protagonist in the JoJo universe to do so. *His favorite fruits are cherries. It seems that the producers of the OVA adaptation overlooked this and replaced Kakyoin's cherry earrings with string-like piercings. Additionally, he has brown hair in the anime instead of the usual pinkish-red hair seen in the videogame, manga and various artwork. *His favorite baseball team is the Yomiuri Giants. *Amongst other differences, in the OVA, he utilizes a female student instead of the school nurse to attack Jotaro, and their battle occurs in the forest outside the school rather than the school's medical room. *Along with Koichi and Giorno, who are voiced by Romi Park as well as Kira and William Anthonio Zeppeli who were both voiced by Rikiya Koyama, Kakyoin and Josuke (Jojolion) a few of the characters that have had the same voice actor, Mitsuaki Madono, in different games. Mitsuaki Madono dubbed Kakyoin in the "Heritage for the Future" and Josuke in "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle ". Gallery Artworks Jbaasb-noriaki-kakyoin.jpg|Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle Manga Navigation Category:Characters Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters from Japan Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Characters